


Make My Blood Boil

by buck_me_cap



Series: 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge | Stucky [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Biting, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_me_cap/pseuds/buck_me_cap
Summary: | Part Six of the 30 Day Porn Prompt Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Cuddles (naked) ✔︎  
> 2\. Kiss (naked) ✔︎  
> 3\. First time ✔︎  
> 4\. Masturbation ✔︎  
> 5\. Blow job ✔︎  
> 6\. Clothed getting off ✔︎  
> 7\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
> 8\. Skype sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Dom/sub  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. In public place  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Morning lazy sex  
> 19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. Shy  
> 25\. With toys  
> 26\. Boring sex  
> 27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you
> 
> I feel as though this isn't the best thing I've written, but this prompt was honestly a little hard to fill (pun not intended, or was it?) Anyway, thank you everyone for the kind comments and for actually sticking with me this long, it means the world to me!

The moment they were back on their floor Bucky had Steve pinned against the wall, a loud thud resounding in his ears as his back connected with the plaster, feeling the way it nearly buckled under their combined weight. It was reinforced with metal, all their walls and furniture were after they'd learnt just how potent the serum was the hard way (literally), but that didn’t mean that they still didn’t have to be careful.

It was barely even a second before their lips collided, hands sliding all over each other in a way that was far too rushed and needy; neither of them cared though, not after they'd been working each other up all day, teasing and toying with each other like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Playful slaps and handfuls of flesh and clothing here and there, brushes of lips against necks, ears and shoulders, innuendos that only they understood. It’d all been leading up to this, and they didn’t even have it in them to take it to the bedroom.

Steve moaned when he felt a thigh force it’s way between his own, giving him something to grind down on and relieve a little of the pressure in his pants. His head flew back against the wall with a loud thunk and he canted his hips forward, fingers almost digging into Bucky’s clothed shoulder as he pressed even closer.

“You just had to keep going, didn’t you?” the brunette growled out in a low voice, nipping harshly at the column of his throat and sucking a large bruise there as he ground their hips together in a way that was borderline painful and oh so satisfying. “You’ve got no idea how much you drive me crazy doll — when you bent over the table to draw the plans I almost creamed my pants. Bet you would’a liked that, huh?”

Steve simply let out a broken gasp, eyes glassy and unfocused as he felt the all too familiar heat pooling in his stomach.

“Or maybe I could've held off, hmm? Pushed you down even further and gotten rid to those ridiculously tight pants, slicked myself up a bit and slid right home — I bet you'd like that, a little bit of pain with the pleasure. And I’d fuck you on the damn table for anyone to see, not caring at all, not bothering to get you off, just makin’ myself feel good after all the _hardship_ you put me through today,” Bucky drawled, punctuating certain words with a particularly harsh thrust of his hips or a roll that left him panting to.

“You’d love that, being all laid out for me,” he groaned, hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat that was covering his skin, pooling wherever it could find a concave. He was close now, extremely so — they both were, and they knew it. He quickened his pace a little, practically fucking the other man against the wall despite their layers of clothing.

“Just. For. Me,” he added in a low tone, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck and stilling, legs shaking as he spilt himself inside his pants. Steve was less quiet and confined, thrashing a little and letting out a noise cross between a groan and a whine as he came, holding onto Bucky for dear life and riding out the waves of pleasure as he weakly rutted against him.

“So worth teasing you all day,” Steve finally rasped out, a faint smirk curling at his lips as he panted against his neck. That earned him a pinch to his ribs but he simply chuckled, sliding his hand down in-between them. “Round two, or are you tired out already?”


End file.
